Impure Caresses
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Both Miki and Tadao are feeling frustrated over the circumstances of their marriage. Nearing the breaking point temptation stalks them from all sides. Will succumbing be the end of their marriage or be a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu and any of his affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Haven't posted anything on the Lucky Star community in quite a long while. Been busy with some other projects. Considering the lack of activity lately I figured I might as well put something up. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Tadao Hiiragi, age 46, felt his heart racing as he stared at the door before him his body paralyzed by hesitation. When he had received the invitation from the host last week it was something that he had never considered following through with. At the time he merely wanted to pick up his daughter from a friend's house after a study session. What he did not expect was for his host to invite him over to her house, alone, the next time.

His conversation with one Yukari Takara was interesting to say the least. While he had seen the pink haired woman before during parent-teacher meetings he had never really talked to her personally. From his limited observation of her she seemed to be somewhat air-headed, spacey and prone to blunders.

Speaking to Yukari while waiting for his daughter to finish her homework with Miyuki was something of an unusual experience. Yukari Takara seemed to talk about the most mundane of subjects, ranging from her conversations with the telemarketers down to what her favorite foods were. An eccentric, seemingly carefree person. Despite that, however, Tadao could not help but feel that her mannerisms were a bit…superficial. He also noticed the fact that the woman's husband was nowhere in sight.

Willing himself to composure Tadao soon took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The chime echoed from within the confines of the giant house before him. All he needed to do now was wait for his host.

As he did his thoughts then ventured towards his marriage with Miki.

It seemed that nothing he did these days made her happy. She always seemed to be in a sour mood, fretted constantly and overall was becoming a nuisance. Tadao understood some part of her anger towards him. He was often at work and could not spend as much time with her as much as she liked. This was to be expected. With his two eldest attending university and the twins already in their senior year in high school he was in desperate need of income. This meant more work and often times was asked to travel out of town for days at a time.

He tried to establish a line of communication between him and Miki but it seemed that she was hard of hearing. In desperation he pleaded with her, begged her to give him a clue as to why she seemed to be upset with him. More often than not she would respond with something cryptic, along the lines of:

"We have been married for twenty years and you cannot understand why I'm upset?"

Tadao often times did not know how to respond to this. Here he was genuinely doing his best to figure out as to why his wife was unhappy with him and she refused to give him any leads. It was almost as if she WANTED to stay upset with him and any attempt to resolve the issue at hand would be instantly rebuked.

The middle age father of four found himself dragged out of his musing once more as the door before him opened and revealed his host.

Yukari Takara, age 38, did not look her age. For a moment Tadao almost thought that it was the woman's daughter that had come to open the door. The short hair and the lack of glasses, however, were dead giveaways that the woman greeting him was not Miyuki.

"Ah Hiiragi-san so glad that you could make it. Please come in."

Tadao felt his heart beating faster now and seemed to be having second thoughts about this meeting. He looked over at Yukari and the placid expression that she wore on her face, as if she had not a single care in the world. Was she nervous too? Or did she simply do a good job masking her nerves?

Almost as if sensing his apprehension Yukari took him by the hand. He looked up and saw that Yukari's demeanor had not changed but that this action said more than enough.

She did not want him to leave.

Swallowing the remaining nerves and guilt he soon made his way inside and heard the door click shut behind him.

She led him to the living room where she had some tea ready for them. As expected the silverware on the living room table looked very expensive. He took his seat on the plush arm chair behind him as Yukari did the same from a chair opposite of his. They both took a sip of their tea neither one really knowing when to speak.

Tadao thought this unusual. The pink haired woman was often so talkative and seemed to speak about anything. He wasn't sure whether he liked this silence from her or not. It was unusual.

Speaking of silence Tadao could not help but realize just how quiet it was inside this large house. Was it normally this quiet? Considering the fact that the woman's daughter, Miyuki, was in school for the majority of the day he could only assume that this silence was normal for the woman. Perhaps it explained why she was so eager to speak when she had company.

Which brought up another point. Where was the woman's husband? He remembered her saying that she was married but never had Tadao seen a Mr. Takara before. While he genuinely wanted to believe the woman a small part of Tadao thought that perhaps Yukari had had Miyuki in wedlock and invented the story of having a husband as to maintain some form of social integrity.

"Awfully quiet it is in here." observed Tadao.

"Well I'm used to it already. Miyuki is often at school and even when she is home she doesn't talk a lot. Always reading books or doing some sort of school work. Sometimes I even forget she's in the house." replied Yukari with a silly smile.

True to Yukari's nature she had seemed to be unaffected by the circumstances of her living conditions. Tadao knew better. While Yukari did not seem to give anything away Tadao could not help but feel the superficiality of her response. Not wanting to pry just yet Tadao then turned his attention to something relatively harmless.

"This tea is wonderful. What is it?"

"Bergamot. My personal favorite and a tea that I take pride in being able to make. One of the few things I can do right I suppose." giggled Yukari.

Again Tadao felt how artificial the response was. The same way it was last week when he had spoken to her. Then he did not want to bring anything up considering that their daughters were nearby. Now that they were alone he felt that he could bring up some sensitive topics that made him curious the last time he was here.

"Why do you say that? You make it sound like you don't do anything right." replied Tadao with a concerned expression.

"It's just that I'm so clumsy. You know I drop stuff here and there and then I tend to space out. It actually reminds me of a silly little story where Miyuki wanted to heat up a cup of chocolate but kept forgetting to take it out of the microwave and had to re-heat it. I offered to heat the cup myself and take it out when it was ready but silly me also forgot to take it out." replied Yukari brightly.

Tadao wasn't sure to either pity the woman or fall flat on his face. It really felt like it was something Yukari would do.

"That doesn't mean that you aren't good at anything. It just means that you are forgetful is all."

"I-I suppose. But still it's hard for me to think that way."

Tadao was not ready for this change in demeanor. It seemed as if Yukari had just made an about-face and went from being her cheery self to wearing an expression of sorrow and insecurity.

"You know that I'm proud of Miyuki. I really am. She is so smart. Sometimes I think I truly do envy her and her ability to absorb any little thing into her brain. She has the potential to make her own future, to live her life in the way SHE wants. I would never want Miyuki to follow in my footsteps. Not to become a helpless bird, caged, and unable to do anything without help."

Tadao wasn't sure of what to say. He did not expect Yukari to suddenly unload on him like this.

"It's silly, I know. To be fair I didn't even expect you to show up today but for once I wanted to speak to someone real, someone that I can just vent on. I'm so sorry for making you come this way just to burden you." replied Yukari sadly.

Tadao shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize. There are things that you want to talk about but you can't find anyone to trust. Believe me I know the feeling. My only question is why me?" asked Tadao curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because you seem to be me to be the kind of person that is patient, always willing to listen no matter what. And another part of me just felt somewhat…endeared to you. Geez I really sound silly now don't I?"

On the contrary Tadao could not help but be somewhat touched by what she said. He was always a patient man. It was an invaluable trait to possess especially when you had four daughters. Even so it was a quality that he felt that Miki had taken for granted. Not once had he ever raised his voice at her and yet she found reason after reason to belittle his character. It was nice to be genuinely complimented.

"Takara-san…I'm not sure what to say. I'm flattered but I don't know if I'm the person you should be speaking to." replied Tadao.

"If you weren't then I would never have invited you in the first place."

Tadao sighed.

He really could not leave her. In fact he didn't _want_ to leave her. She was in desperate need and now that he had concerned himself with her affairs he could not help but want to help. How long has she been hiding these feelings of pain and frustration? Did Miyuki know of them or did Yukari also put that superficial mask on for her daughter as well? The more Tadao thought about it the more he had the feeling that the ditsy, oblivious personality Yukari often expressed was just a front. If that was the case then who knew what the real Yukari Takara really was? Tadao felt disturbed by the fact that he wanted to know more about this woman even if she wasn't his wife and was already married.

"Takara-san-"

"Please call me Yukari. There is no need to be so formal now."

"If you have no objection to my being so familiar to you then I suppose I should extend the courtesy to you as well."

"I understand then, Tadao."

"Very well."

Tadao took another sip of his tea. The silence started to permeate around the room once more. Considering that he was surrounded by people, either by his co-workers at work, or by his family at home, this quiet was alien to him. He wasn't sure how Yukari was able to keep herself together the majority of the time.

"So Tadao, are Tsukasa and Kagami the only children you have?" asked Yukari politely.

"No. I have two older daughters. I love them all but sometimes they can be a handful. Matsuri and Kagami argue all the time. They would rather die than ever see eye to eye with each other. Tsukasa has a bad habit of running up the phone bill. Inori is probably the best behaved but she and Miki sometimes get into really bad fights over the silliest things. It could just be something as mundane as washing dishes and each then get into a disagreement about how the dishes should be done. Before I know it Miki is on the ground bawling her eyes out while my eldest accuses her of not doing anything with her life. Mind you this is just a _normal_ day. This doesn't even count when they are on their period, which, with my cursed luck, have all synced up at the same time so now I have five adult women constantly moody and on edge with each other for an entire week and everything that I have just described is ten times worse. Sometimes I wonder how I still have my hair."

Yukari giggled at his response much to Tadao's chagrin.

"Your family sounds like it is so full of life. What I would give to have such a large family. To have children running around, making a commotion, anything. I love Miyuki, I really do, but sometimes I get the feeling that she doesn't hold me in high esteem. When she was young I used to read to her all the time but one day she was able to read to herself and soon I was no longer needed. She would often ask me questions, goodness was Miyuki so voracious in her pursuit of knowledge. And here I felt so stupid and ignorant being unable to answer any of her questions. Soon Miyuki stopped coming to me for help and advice. She's not rude, certainly not, but I feel more like a dumb older sister to her than a mother. I even caught her rolling her eyes at me one time I tried to get her to do something. Even then she isn't even here half the time. To be honest I'm frightened when she leaves for college. That I'll truly be alone in here." replied Yukari sadly.

Tadao now was beginning to see why Yukari felt so insecure. She genuinely felt inadequate around her daughter and her ability to resolve any problems that Miyuki may encounter in the future. More than that she feared being completely alone when the time came. Which begged the recurring question. Where was her husband?

The middle age man of four looked over at his host once more. She had a depressed countenance and Tadao thought it a shame that such a beautiful woman would feel this way. While Miki wasn't vain by any means Tadao always admired the fact that she took pride in her youthful appearance. Miki looked like she hadn't aged a day after thirty while he easily looked like he was in his fifties. Miki was vibrant, lively and confident and Tadao was more than certain that her looks were a big reason for that.

Yukari did not even come close to exuding that confidence. Tadao wasn't even sure if Yukari realized what a looker she really was. The more he observed her the more overwhelming it was to touch her. He wanted to embrace her, let her know that she wasn't totally alone. Tadao then suddenly became disturbed by the direction of his thoughts afterwards. He shook his head and composed himself. Yukari was in need of comfort and she trusted him enough to confide in. He would not endanger this new acquaintance with lewd thoughts.

Tadao got up and went over to Yukari and placed a hand under cheek. She blushed from the contact and averted her eyes in almost a submissive manner. The Hiiragi patriarch found the need to kiss her overwhelming. Why was he even making physical contact with her? What possessed him to that? More so why was Yukari letting him? Tadao, with great effort, shoved those thoughts to the side and proceeded with his original intent.

"Listen to me. There is no reason to flog yourself. The fact of the matter is that Miyuki is a well-behaved, intelligent young woman with a bright future ahead of her. You know what that tells me? That she had been brought up well. You give yourself too little credit Yukari. Miyuki is the young woman she is now because of _you!_ Never forget that. One day there will come a time when Miyuki will be unable to cope with an issue or a problem. She will seek you out for the help and guidance and I know, for a fact, that when the chips are down, you'll know the right thing to do." said Tadao in a stern, yet comforting voice.

Yukari was taken aback by what she heard. This was the last thing she expected Tadao to say. Truthfully she thought that he would offer some sort of generic advice or perhaps not have said anything at all. She certainly did not expect him to get up and actually _touch_ her while speaking his piece. It was as if the physical contact was to make a point and Yukari agreed. She had been holding her breath the whole time while her stomach started to make back flips.

"T-Tadao…no one has ever said that to me before. You have to understand that I really have nothing to offer. No credentials or anything. I have never even needed to work considering that my husband provides for us." replied Yukari in an almost submissive manner.

"You shouldn't need anyone to tell you. Miyuki is living proof of your accomplishments. So what if you do no work? There is no shame in working for your children! That, to me, is a job most worthy so never feel inadequate for your shortcomings. Believe me when Miyuki has children one day she'll realize just how much work it really is and then, she'll come to admire you." replied Tadao.

The kiss came out of nowhere.

Before Tadao even realized what was happening he felt Yukari's lips upon his own. He was not given time to think or even react coherently. Carnal desire sprang from the well of his being and he returned her kiss with fervor. She clawed at his back while he held her by her supple waist.

She pushed him forward until they landed on the sofa behind them and continued with their passionate make out session. It wasn't until Yukari started to tug on Tadao's belt that he suddenly realized what was going on and pulled himself away from her.

It could not be denied that Yukari was an attractive woman. What scared Tadao the most, however, was how easy it was to succumb. It took literally every bit of will power to pull himself away.

"W-We shouldn't do this. I have a wife and you have a husband and-"

"That bastard would rather fill up his bank accounts rather than spend time with Miyuki or myself. Time and time again I told him that I would rather live somewhere cheaper, even lower our standard of living if only he would spend time with us. But he would never do that. Money and wealth are more important to him than family. I'm sick of it. For once I want someone to _love _me. It's unfair of me to ask you this I know. But just one time that's all I ask. Your wife never has to know."

Tadao still was conflicted. He had gone twenty years married with Miki and stayed faithful to her. However her recent behavior just seemed to grate on him. He truly did do his best to spend time with the family but it still felt like it wasn't enough. Should he dare go through with this?

He wasn't given time to ponder as he felt Yukari yank him down and kiss him once more. Any traces of resistance soon were extinguished.

She felt different than his wife. Her waist was not as supple but still fit around his arm comfortably. His hands then moved up and cupped on of her breasts and noted that they were larger than Miki's. He then started to trace his lips to the crook of her neck and clavicle and started kiss her deeply there drawing a moan from the woman below him.

Tadao moved his hand down her stomach where he then went under her skirt and panties and to her womanhood. She was bare, unlike his wife, and the feeling of smooth skin where there was normally hair was certainly different for Tadao. With his other hand he lifted up Yukari's shirt and exposed her breasts. As before they were bigger than Miki's by a full cup size. Her teats were a deep pink, almost red, contrasting deeply from the fair complexion of Yukari's skin. Unlike Miki, whose teats were smaller and darker.

It was then that it started to really hit home that he was cheating on his wife and yet the thought of her did not stop him. If anything it spurred him on to continue. He was suddenly very curious of Yukari's body. He was so familiar with Miki's that doing it with another woman was a completely new and different experience.

He removed her skirt and panties from her legs as she spread herself open to him. Even her intimate parts were different as Yukari had a noticeably smaller clitoris and labia. Making the best of himself he proceeded to place his mouth on her nether lips and started to pleasure her orally.

Yukari gasped in pleasure as she arched her back. She placed her daintily hands on his head and started to press him down to her.

It had been a long time since Tadao had had sex. He and Miki had once been so passionate and yet the past couple of years had been rather lifeless and dull. He could not even remember the last time he had done it with his wife. Even so that did not mean that he was incompetent. Tadao wasn't sure whether the techniques he used to please Miki would work on Yukari but he moved on with what he knew.

He inserted two fingers into her, gently caressing her as he arched his digits to and fro searching her insides for that special sweet spot that would make the woman go crazy. Each time he did so Yukari continued to gasp, her breaths short and heady.

Tadao then heard Yukari gasp suddenly and smiled wickedly.

He had found her G-Spot and knew what to do next. This technique would often drive Miki crazy. Tadao was confident that Yukari would react favorably. He placed his teeth at Yukari's clitoris and bit down gently on the nub while curling his fingers inward, driving them deep into Yukari's most sensitive area.

It was then that Yukari screamed.

Tadao was suddenly brought out of his lust induced state at the moment and wondered if he had hurt her. He looked over in concern at her but was relieved to find that her eyes were glazed over in pleasure and her expression almost stupefied.

"M-My goodness Tadao. Now I truly envy your wife." replied Yukari breathlessly.

"We barely even got started." replied Tadao with an uncharacteristic, predatory grin.

Tadao soon made to remove the remainder of his clothing as he exposed his phallus to the woman before him. He wasn't the most impressive specimen. By all means he was average at around five and half inches. But his manhood was engorged with blood and was stiffer than he could ever remember.

He positioned himself so that he was above Yukari and slowly, gently, entered the woman below him.

"Oh…shit."

Tadao was not expecting Yukari to say that but took it as a compliment and soon started to drive himself in and out. He soon kissed Yukari again delighting in her moans of pleasure as he cupped her ample breasts.

Everything about Yukari was different from Miki. Her body, her reactions to his ministrations and even her smell. This woman was in every way, shape and form different from his wife. A completely new and unique experience.

Time was completely lost on the two as they continued their love making. Evening turned to night and soon night turned to morning. At the end of it both Tadao and Yukari were completely exhausted. Their bodies were shining with sweat and afterglow.

Tadao himself was unable to believe that he had done an all-nighter. The last time he had one was before he and Miki had children. Yukari had an expression of pure bliss and contentment. Tadao could not help but feel guilty about what he had done. The fact that he was out all night was sure to bring questions and yet Tadao chose to not think about those things not when his eyelids were beginning to droop.

Yukari kissed him deeply on the lips one last time as both of them soon fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well there you have it a weird, crackish pairing. I'll apologize in advance for the lemon. I haven't written lemon in so long. Hopefully it didn't come out too bad. Anyway I plan to do another chapter with Miki and her infidelity as well. Anyway hit me up guys let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu any of his affiliates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I really should be updating a couple of my other works but I figure I can squeeze in one more chapter for this story before I concentrate on the others. I really appreciate all those who have read and reviewed so far. The first chapter was received much better than I initially thought so for the kind words thank you all. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The bar stood like an impenetrable fortress before Miki Hiiragi, age 44. She was experiencing a terrible case of cold feet. When her husband had left the house earlier in the evening for no apparent reason her anger at him had reached the breaking point.

It wasn't often that her husband was able to come home and spend time with his family what not with his day job and his work at the shrine on top of that. Today was one of the few days that Tadao was completely free of any obligation and instead of spending time with his family he just upped and left them.

Her inquiries concerning her husband's sudden departure were unanswered and when Tadao was completely out of the house Miki swore that she would have screamed if not for the fact that all her children were still in the house. Miki wasn't sure why Tadao had to leave when he did only that if he felt that he was entitled to go wherever he wanted then damn it she too had the opportunity to do so as well.

Tadao wasn't a cruel man but he did hold Miki on a tight leash. He was never comfortable with her going anywhere alone. Even mundane tasks such as paying the bills or going to get groceries often required Miki to have one of her children present.

Miki did her best to not voice her dissent. She wasn't a confrontational woman by nature and always gave her husband the benefit of the doubt. The strain of not being able to see her husband on a regular basis on top of the limited freedom she had started to build up and it seemed that yesterday was the straw that broke the camel's back.

If Tadao had the freedom to go wherever the hell he liked without any accountability then she would go out too and have some fun. It was not like she was abandoning her children by doing this anyway. Even her youngest were now adults. They could take care of themselves for a few hours while she went and had her a good time.

Miki found her resolve crumbling the moment she got to the bar in front of her. It wasn't a seedy place by any means. It was a well reputed bar and grill area where people were encouraged to eat, watch the local sports and then drink away any of the stresses that no doubt would accumulate from a hard day's work. Even so Miki felt that she was betraying her husband by doing this. She had lived so long living under his stringent rules that she was actually frightened to take another step forward.

"The door won't bite you know."

Miki nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of the mischievous voice from behind her. She turned and found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes that strangely reminded of her of her husband. However that was where the similarities had ended. Tadao's eyes were often filled with stern resolve while these were filled with joyful mischief. It was enough to tell her that the man behind her was not her husband though she wasn't sure to be relieved or not.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't sure that-"

"If you were so hesitant to enter than why come here in the first place?"

The middle aged woman did not know what to say. What the man had said certainly made sense. If she truly did not want to be here then what was the reason for her coming? To defy her husband? To show him that she was capable of doing what she wanted despite his protesting the contrary? What would that prove? Was she truly doing this just to spite Tadao or was she looking for more?

The blue haired man seemed to notice her thoughtful silence and proceeded to give an amused sigh.

"Tell you what. How about we both go in together? It can be kind of awkward for a lovely lady such as yourself going in all alone into a place like this. Might give some of the men in there the wrong idea. So what do you say?"

Miki wasn't sure to accept this man's proposal or not. It was not like she was afraid of him. If anything the man felt vaguely familiar and Miki could not help but feel comfortable in his presence. Whoever he was she knew that he meant her no harm and was only trying to help.

With her mind made up that the eccentric, blue haired man was there to only help her she soon dispersed her anxiety and gave a mischievous grin.

"You know if I go in there with you people might think we're something more than we really are." said Miki.

The blue haired man immediately caught the drift as his eyes twinkled with glee.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What could I possibly be implying that you would question my noble intentions?"

Miki slapped him lightly on the arm as she giggled. It was nice to be able to engage in friendly banter like this without it becoming an argument. She loved Tadao but she could not deny that the man was a bit...boring.

"Stop that. You know very well what I'm implying and I know also that you are not as noble as you claim to be."

"Egad! You have caught on to my plot! If only I had invested more points into 'conversation' then maybe I wouldn't have embarrassed myself so much. Well I concede defeat. As a reward for catching on to my intentions I now give you the privilege of accompanying yours truly."

It was at this point that Miki laughed out loud to herself. This man was something else that much was certain. His disposition was relaxed, at ease and he exuded total confidence in himself despite the fact that he was nowhere near the sharpest looking fellow out there. His mannerisms more than made up for his lack of aesthetic qualities.

"Oh really? Here I was thinking that it was YOU that was propositioning to me not the other way around."

"Are you sure that's what really happened? That nowhere deep inside you were secretly wanting to keep me around for company? C'mon be honest."

Miki was suddenly caught off guard. She wasn't sure how to respond to this statement. While said in a jovial manner there was no denying the validity of the man's words. Truth be told Miki was afraid to enter the bar alone. She hadn't gone out by herself for so long that she had forgotten how it felt like to be out alone. The only time she really had time to herself was going to the supermarket and surely that did not count.

To actually go and enjoy herself, to partake in adult activities without the supervision of her husband was both exhilarating and frightening. If Miki didn't know any better she felt like entering the bar was akin to getting onto a monster roller coaster.

Then all of all sudden here comes this strange man with blue hair and a black mole below his left eye exuding both confidence and comfort. Suddenly she was sure that if he were to go inside the bar with her then she wouldn't be so apprehensive about it.

"I won't deny that I'm afraid. It has been so long since I have been able to go out on my own without my husband."

"Ah-ha. So you're married. That explains alot. But why would you be here without him then?"

"It's...complicated."

"Fair enough. Well in his stead I would be more than happy to be your escort."

"You do realize that I'm a married woman. What you're asking of me is-"

"Let me stop you right there. If you truly cared about all that then you wouldn't be here. The fact of the matter is that you are having marital issues. Okay. Fair enough. You came here to escape problems from home. That's fine too. But you have to understand that when a beautiful woman like yourself comes alone to a place like this then you are going to attract attention married or not. So let us drop this childish charade and be adults like we're supposed to. You came here so that you can find companionship other than your husband. Don't deny it. I don't pretend to be the best man on Earth but I am decent person and I would be honored if you spent your time with me. Besides I'm better than a complete stranger Mrs. Miki Hiiragi considering that my daughter is best friends with your two youngest."

Miki's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation and suddenly she recognized the man before her.

"I-Izumi?"

"Really are you going to be referring me by my last name? C'mon we're on a date now aren't we? Don't be afraid to call me by my first name."

Miki felt a bit miffed that this man already assumed that they were on a first name basis or the fact that they were on a date. Even so she could not help but feel...drawn towards his confidence. Not that Tadao didn't lack any but this was different. This man was so lively, vocal and vibrant. Tadao, on the other hand, was a man of few words who rarely expressed what he was truly feeling. She loved Tadao, she really did, but she sometimes could not help but feel that Tadao was more like a father to her than a husband.

Now, however, she was here at the front of a bar with a man who was father to her youngest daughters' best friend. He had gotten a point on her with his earlier statement. She could not deny it. He was right. She was here because she was looking for companionship. Of course there was guilt pertaining to her current course of action but she refused to let it consume her not when her husband barely acknowledged her nowadays.

What clinched it for this man was the fact that he had called her "beautiful." Goodness did she feel her stomach suddenly lurch over itself when he said that. Miki was not ignorant to her youthful appearance. More than once did house guests believe that she was the eldest sister among a large group of daughters. To have a living, breathing man other than her husband compliment her appearance was exhilarating. She was now sure that she was going to spend her time with this man. He had certainly earned it.

"Well then Soujiro. If you truly want me by your side then you will have to buy the drinks."

"Kind of steep don't you think?"

"Now who is being naive here? Like you said. We're adults aren't we? Did you seriously expect to have a beautiful woman, like yours truly, by your side and _not_ pay for anything? I mean if you are not willing or able to pay then I suppose then that you're simply not worth my time."

Sojiro Izumi, age 42, grimaced at Miki's words. He had to hand it to her. She was putty in his hands just moments ago and now she had this sudden rally and Sojiro was finding himself on the ropes.

"Ouch. Now what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

Miki was pleasantly surprised to find that Sojiro wasn't backing down. Not that she had expected him to but even so she was so sure that she had finally gotten a leg up on him.

It was hard to believe but Miki truly was having fun. To finally let loose and drop the dutiful wife and mother act and just be herself. When they were younger she and Tadao had often bantered like this but ever since they started having children Tadao became more and more distant and now it got to the point to where he was hardly home.

She would not spoil her good time thinking of her husband and instead focused on Sojiro, the man who had been entertaining her so well.

"Make your choice Sojiro. Is saving a few yen worth not spending time with me? Will you choose money over having genuine human contact?"

"Don't talk like you're so noble Miki. You just want free drinks. Don't make it out to be more than that."

"And don't talk like you believe you are the best man for me to spend time with. I haven't entered the bar. For all I know I might regret choosing you. I know what you want from me and I'm giving you the opportunity to carry through with your mission."

The conversation was suddenly becoming serious. Miki and Sojiro looked at each other both acknowledging the very real reason as to why they were here in this place in the first place.

"Then why go through the whole spiel about being a married woman?" asked Sojiro.

"Just...feeling a bit guilty is all." replied Miki with a glum smile.

Miki felt an arm go around her shoulder and blushed. Sojiro felt noticeably thinner than her husband and yet she still felt the same sense of comfort and security.

"C'mon. I know of a better place than this so that we can drink and talk in peace."

Without a second thought Miki let herself get guided along by Sojiro his arm now wrapped around her waist.

Not once did she ever tell him to let go.

* * *

The new location was much more agreeable to Miki than the previous one. It was a restaurant that was dimly lit by blue, incandescent lamps that hung over each table. There was a saxophone player seated at the corner of the restaurant playing the sounds of smooth jazz to fit the ambiance of the restaurant. Both Miki and Sojiro seated themselves to a booth not too far from the musician.

A well dressed waiter curtly asked for their order. Sojiro asked for a bottle of wine on ice. Both took the time to simply sit and enjoy the atmosphere.

Miki felt relaxed and at total ease. This sort of atmosphere was so different in comparison to the outings Tadao would take her out on. Most of those were with business associates of his and were noisy and rambunctious at times.

This relaxed atmosphere where two adults can simply enjoy each other's company was foreign to her. She smiled sadly thinking as to why Tadao never thought to do something like this for. Miki loved her children but at times she just wanted to get away. To have just one night to just for her and Tadao to enjoy. Yet it seemed that she was called upon to carry on her maternal duties while her husband continued to be scarce from home. She wasn't a robot. She was a living, breathing woman that had desires of her own.

The fact that he had the audacity to even ask what was wrong with her was sad enough as it was. Why Tadao could not understand her frustration towards him showed just how much their marriage had degenerated.

Meanwhile Sojiro could not help but take the time to really observe Miki now. He could not deny it. She was a beautiful woman and yet to see such a pained expression her face only served to confuse him further. Why would such a lovely woman be so sad especially when she had such a large family with a living spouse.

Sojiro loved Kanata with all his heart and everyday since her death he wished that she was still with him. He would look at other husbands with envy and then even become outraged at the fact that these men would dare mistreat the one person whom had given everything to them. What he wouldn't have given to have Kanata with him right now.

Sojiro was not angry with Tadao. He wasn't going to automatically blame him for whatever troubles Miki was going through. However he could not help but feel that maybe Tadao was taking Miki for granted. At least that was his general impression of the situation at hand. He would learn more soon enough.

The waiter returned with the chilled red wine and set it on the table. He then pulled a corkscrew out and proceeded to open the bottle before pouring the contents on two shot glasses and then distributing them to its proper drinker. His job done the waiter soon left.

Miki was the first one to take a drink as she pretty much chugged the contents down her throat. Sojiro raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

"You do know that wine is supposed to be drank warm, right?" asked Miki.

"I have always liked it cold. A personal preference. Besides you don't get to complain. You're not paying." replied Sojiro with a mischievous grin.

"Is that so? Then you don't mind me helping myself to another shot then would you?"

"Wouldn't have gone through the trouble of buying the bottle if all you wanted to drink was one shot."

Without much ceremony Miki then took the bottle, placed the contents into the shot glass and then chugged it down much like she did with the first shot. Sojiro, on the other hand, barely was finishing his first shot.

"You know what really pisses me off Sojiro?"

"I don't know Miki. Tell me."

"The fact that damn bastard has the audacity to tell me what to do. He isn't even home half the time and yet he expects me to sit prim and proper and not do anything unless I ask him permission."

"Well I can understand that that would be frustrating. But you can't totally blame your husband. He isn't home because he is working for both you and your children. You cannot expect him to compromise your daughters' futures just because you are feeling _frustrated._"

Miki gave Sojiro a dirty look as she grabbed the bottle and poured the contents into her shot glass and gulped it down in a flash.

"Well look at you. Didn't expect you to actually be siding with him. Perhaps I'm wasting my time here."

"I never said that I was just going to be your pillow. You have to understand that your husband does the things he does because he loves you. He wants only the best for you and his daughters. I see nothing wrong with that. Sure I agree with the fact that he should express his love for you better. Goodness if I was in his place I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you...or your daughters for that matter."

Miki started to giggle to herself as she heard this. She just could not seem to read this man. One moment he was serious and the next he was clowning around. Miki went forward and softly tapped Sojiro on the arm.

"That's such a terrible thing to say! Would I truly have to compete with my daughters just to have some personal time with you if we were married?" asked Miki sultrily the alcohol beginning to take effect.

"Whoa there aren't you even disturbed by the fact that I admitted to shagging our own daughters if it came to that?" asked Sojiro in surprise.

"Please. Tadao doesn't think I don't notice but there are times that both Inori or Matsuri will strut around the house with nothing but a pair of panties and a large shirt and he actually stares at them. Goodness I tell them time and time again to not dress like that in the house and yet they never listen. I don't completely blame him however. My two oldest are already in their twenties and it doesn't surprise me that their father would notice them in such a way. Now if only he took out that pent up frustration on me then it wouldn't be such a big issue."

"And now I'm beginning to see the bigger picture. You are upset with your husband because you feel that he doesn't believe you to be attractive anymore isn't that right?"

There was silence. Miki didn't expect Sojiro to really pin down the source of her frustrations so easily. It made her even angrier towards Tadao. If this man, a mere acquaintance, was able to understand why she was so frustrated then why was Tadao having such a hard time realizing this simple truth? It made Miki really think that perhaps her husband did not understand or worse, chose not to understand.

"You know Sojiro my husband hasn't realized that very simple fact? I'm not a lewd woman but I'm not a nun either. Perhaps I'm being indiscreet but we haven't had sex in over two years. Can you believe that? Top that off with his never being home and all of all sudden I'm thinking that he has a woman by the side. What makes things even worse is the fact that he and I got into an argument earlier today and he just ups and leaves making me even more suspicious. If Tadao gets to have a good time then why can't I as well?"

"Miki I think you are jumping to conclusions here. You're not sure if Tadao is seeing someone. Don't believe that you have to force yourself to do this in order to get back at him."

"But that's the thing Sojiro! Even if he _isn't_ cheating on me he still hasn't been paying attention to me. Damn it! That's all I want. For my husband to pay attention to me and tend to my needs. Surely he isn't so busy that he can't even perform his husbandly duties. But he hasn't and now here I am seeking refuge with a man I barely know. Think what you want of me but I don't care. I have needs too and Tadao simply isn't doing anything to attend to them. I'm not his maid I'm his wife. That is all there is to it."

Sojiro gave Miki a look of understanding. The lines were drawn now. Miki made her intention clear and now it was up to him to proceed. He could either stop now and go home or follow through.

There was some guilt in the decision he was about to make. He dearly loved Kanata. There was no woman that he would ever love more than her. But that did not mean that he too was without needs. All the love in the world could not account for the fact that Sojiro too wanted physical contact, to be able to express himself in the most intimate manner with another woman even if she wasn't his wife. He wouldn't have wanted Kanata to live as a spinster for his sake if the roles were reversed. He was sure that Kanata would understand.

"Let me ask you Miki. Is this what you really want? You're a married woman and you are making a decision that could possibly tear your marriage apart. Is one night of pleasure really worth the risk?" asked Sojiro.

"At this point I don't even feel like I'm married to a man anymore."

Sojiro could not help but grimace at the statement. Tadao really was on Miki's shit list right now and he hoped that the man could one day get through to her. Not for his or Miki's sake of course but for their children, especially Kagami and Tsukasa both of whom he deeply cared for.

"Very well."

* * *

The hotel wasn't particularly impressive but it was something that would suit their needs. Inside the room Sojiro sat on the bed as he waited for Miki to get out of the shower.

He had phoned Konata earlier telling her that he was going to be out for the night and told her that it was okay for her to invite friends over. Konata, naturally, was escatic about having the house to only herself and Yutaka and no doubt was going to invite the twins over for a sleep over. That was fine. It was Sojiro's intention to have his daughter invite the Hiiragi twins over to his place considering the tension left over from both Miki and Tadao's argument. He hoped the twins said 'yes'.

Sojiro heard a door opening and saw Miki step out of the bathroom with only a towel on her body. He got up and walked up to her as he placed a hand under her chin. He could see her skin reddened as she averted her eyes in a submissive manner.

Miki felt her heart beating at a million miles an hour. This was it. She was actually going to go through with this and commit an affair, and to Konata's father of all people! She felt the man above her breathing heavily and looked down to see a tent forming on the man's boxers. Miki could not help but feel flattered that this man genuinely thought she was sexually attractive.

She felt Sojiro place his lips onto hers roughly as he started to explore every inch of her mouth. Miki had a hard time adjusting herself. Sojiro was so aggressive he was practically devouring her...savoring her. He would stick his tongue into her mouth and explore every nick and cranny from the roof of her mouth to even her teeth. He would part, leaving her breathless with surprise and lust before diving back in. He would bite her lips as he started to slide his hand into her bra.

This experience was so different in comparison to Tadao who was often reserved and gentle when making love. Sojiro proved himself to be completely aggressive and they were just making out!

Miki felt Sojiro loosening her one piece gown as it slide off in one go leaving her in her violet bra and panties. The bra was almost torn off as Miki felt her breasts perk up from exposure of the cold air of the hotel room. Sojiro grabbed at her left breast, his calloused hand fitting almost perfectly and started to nip his teeth at her dark teat.

All the while Miki took the liberty of sliding her hand inside Sojiro's boxers and started to give him a hand job. His cock felt a bit longer than her husband's but not quite as robust. It made her curious as to how this anatomical difference would make in pleasuring her.

Sojiro got up as he pulled his boxers down and Miki understood what was being asked of her. She placed her lips on his milk rod and proceeded to bob her head to and fro all the while Sojiro stood there groaning his pleasure as he grabbed Miki's hair roughly.

Miki was not used to being manhandled like this. Tadao normally was very careful in making sure that he wasn't hurting her but Sojiro really did not seem to care. This caviler attitude, for whatever reason, just seemed to turn her on even more. Growling she then grasped at Sojiro's testes and started to roll them around the palm of her hand.

The blue haired man hissed in both pain and pleasure as he yanked Miki's head from his manhood and forced her to look up at him. Her blue eyes gave a look of defiance and, to prove that, she squeezed his testes together just a bit harder.

Miki was not going to just let Sojiro dominate her willy nilly. She too would show him that two could play the same game. As she expected Sojiro did not relent and this time placed his mouth on her neck as he bit down. Miki gasped as she felt pain but could not help but feel even more stimulated. To show her appreciation she let go of his cum factories and placed her mouth at the tip of his cock where there met a bundle of nerves collected at the end of the urethra. She gently nipped down in that sensitive area.

Sojiro just could not believe how brazen this woman was. He could never do this to Kanata. He loved her far too much to ever manhandle her in this way. That and she was too delicate to ever indulge in his darker fantasies even if she ever did consent. However Miki was a strong, healthy woman and despite being past her prime she was still drop dead sexy and willing to play rough.

With a growl Sojiro grabbed Miki harshly by her wrist and threw her onto the bed. Her surprised yelp only fueled his lust as he forcefully spread her legs wide exposing the entirety of her intimacy to him. Miki's womanhood was slightly covered by a trim patch of violet pubic hair. Sojiro could not help but think that Miki's intimates were so different from that of his deceased wife. Kanata lacked the pubic hair, a plus considering Sojiro leaned towards delicate, loli types and she did not possess the same...odor.

Miki's arousal was _very_ noticeable and Sojiro had to compose himself a bit before dipping down and taking a taste of her nether lips. Once getting used to her scent Sojiro could not help but think of it as a very powerful yet vulgar aphrodisiac. The scent hid nothing. It did not pretend to be anything else except for what it was and Sojiro was now beginning to get a better idea as to why Miki was so frustrated with Tadao. The poor man simply could not keep up with his wife plain and simple. Miki still had the sexual liveliness of a woman half her age while Tadao, at this point, was like an old man barely able to keep up.

Sojiro devoured her savoring every taste of her intimacy. He shoved two fingers into her entrance roughly and started to search the insides for anything to make Miki scream out his name. Miki, on the other hand, could not think. Everything was blurry with a haze of lust. Sojiro literally was pleasuring her out of her senses and he hadn't even begun to _fuck _her yet.

Miki suddenly gasped as she realized that Sojiro had found her G-spot. However he had already stopped with his oral ministrations and instead steadied his phallus towards her entrance before pushing in.

Each and every single thrust hit Miki's G-spot with godly precision. Sojiro heard Miki's gasps and moans. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up roughly and smashed his lips to hers once more. She responded in kind embracing his back while clawing it with each and every single thrust Sojiro made into her.

Gods was this man something else! Miki was getting thrashed. She knew that she would be walking funny come the next morning. Sojiro literally was fucking her brains out and she was absolutely loving it!

He pushed her down again as he turned her body to the side and continued to thrust into her. Miki felt his hands traveling all over her body, grabbing her tits and squeezing them, then feeling his fingers going into her mouth. She would bite down on his fingers causing Sojiro to growl and fuck her even faster and harder.

This would continue all throughout the night and by the time the sun started to come up both Miki and Sojiro lay on bed completely drenched in sweat as the covers beneath were also soaked. Sojiro seemed to be more exhausted of the two and was immediately snoring the morning away.

Miki was still awake but her insides felt like jelly. Truthfully she did not think she had the strength to get up but that was fine. She felt the first pangs of guilt start to well up inside of her but she shook them off harshly. She had just gone through a night of the best sex she had in almost a decade. Miki would worry about the consequences later.

Without a second thought she too closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you all think? I hope I didn't make make these two way OC but I had to differentiate their affair in comparison to Yukari and Tadao. Anyway hit me up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu and any of his affiliates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Very quick update to this story before I start buckling down on some other projects that I have in mind. It may be a while after this chapter but don't fear. This project will be updated as regularly as I can make and will be seen through to the end. Many thanks to all those who have taken the time to read and review. Your comments are really appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Tadao awoke to find the light of the sun blaring through the curtains of the living room where he and Yukari had performed their iniquitous act. While his eyes were blurry and still adjusting to shaking off the last vestiges of his slumber his nose still worked. One sniff and already he could tell that what he and Yukari did the night before wasn't a dream.

He sat up from the couch his naked body partially obscured by the thin blanket that covered his stomach and waist. There was a soft snoring coming from behind him. Yukari was in deep sleep her expression that of total contentment. Tadao could not help but smile as he placed a hand on her back and caressed it gently. Yukari unconsciously made a mewing sound in response to the man's touch.

The middle age man could not get over how soft and delicate this woman was. While she may have been slightly bigger than Miki in terms of overall physical size her submissive disposition made her appear fragile. Tadao wasn't sure if Yukari's husband knew this about his own wife. He wondered if the man left her all alone like this because he derived a sick joy in knowing that her life was utterly tethered to his and enjoyed the power to keep her bound or if he simply did not care.

It made Tadao sad that Yukari had to suffer in silence like this. His heart went out to her. She may have all the money in the world but it didn't mean that it made her happy. The fact that her husband didn't even call her the night before just to ask if she was alright rang alarm bells in Tadao's head. The Hiiragi patriarch may be a busy man but even he never forgot to call his wife at night to ask if she was doing well. It was one of the few things he knew Miki admired from him. Even if they were across the country from each other never did he fail in his duty to say goodnight to his wife.

Miki's strange behavior had been something of an enigma to Tadao. He still couldn't understand why she was so upset with him. Tadao did not want to blame her for his committing this affair, after all he was a man and he was ready to admit that he made the choice to bed Yukari. However the middle age man was willing acknowledge that Miki's behavior played a major part in the decision he made last night.

The couch shifted as he felt Yukari snuggle her body closer to his. Tadao continued to caress the woman's naked back marveling at how soft she felt underneath his overworked fingertips. Yukari was exquisite. The sex he had with her was the best in his recent memory and Tadao could only think that the woman's husband was a fool to neglect a woman like this.

Tadao wasn't sure if he loved Yukari but he did care for her. He pitied her and genuinely wanted to help.

Then, out of nowhere, Tadao was struck by a terrible sense of overwhelming guilt. The blow came so hard that Tadao had to steady himself lest he fall to his knees and wake Yukari from her sleep.

It was then that he realized that he had committed adultery. He had betrayed his wife; a woman whom he had stayed loyal to for twenty years. It wasn't until this moment that the enormity of decision hit him and suddenly the walls around the mansion started to close about him.

_Miki I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. _

_I don't know why you are so upset with me but it doesn't give me a reason to go out and commit adultery. We have been married for twenty years and have been through thick and thin together while staying faithful._

_Believe me. This won't happen again. I love you and despite everything you are the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_I made a mistake but it'll be the first and last. I promise._

Tadao needed to leave. He could not concern himself with Yukari anymore. This house was a trap and Yukari was the enchantress that threatened to bind him to her web through means of her vulnerability. She would prey on his natural instincts to want to help. If he stayed any longer then would no longer be able to resist.

Grabbing at his clothes he dressed quickly. Once he was decent he took the time to get one last look of Yukari's sleeping form. She looked so utterly vulnerable. Even when asleep she was beckoning to him. She would fulfill his every dream if only he stay imprisoned with her.

With every bit of his willpower Tadao finally made his way outside and closed the door behind him. He wished Yukari the best of luck but last night was only a one-time thing. He vowed that he would not betray his wife ever again.

* * *

On the other side of town Miki was roused out of her slumber by the sound of obnoxious snoring coming from beside her. Despite it being past noon the hotel room where she and Soujiro stayed the night before was still obscured in darkness.

Miki sat up from the bed the covers of the bed sheets slipping of her nude body. The chill of the air conditioner brought goose bumps as Miki covered herself with her arms.

Her head was killing her.

Sighing in pain and annoyance Miki heaved herself out of bed and made her way inside the bathroom. The bright light burned her eyes as Miki was forced to cover them to get them accustomed to the lack of darkness. Once she was able to open her eyes without pain she looked over to the mirror and found herself looking like a mess.

Her hair was tangled and disheveled, her eyes bloodshot and lips pale. However those imperfections paled in comparison to the huge hickey that Miki bore on her neck, courtesy of Soujiro nearly biting her the night before. Her headache intensified as she thought about how suspicious this mark on her body would be.

Knowing that staring at herself would not solve anything Miki decided to take a warm shower. She stepped inside and proceeded to let the warm water droplets caress her aching body. Steam rose from all over her and, for the moment, Miki felt a sense of calm and relief.

_Izumi really stuck it to me last night…literally. Goodness I don't think I have ever had a man treat me so roughly before. _

The violet haired woman grinned as she recalled the night before. She knew that she would never forget it. It was, hands down, the most amazing sex she ever had. It was something she never expected. Miki went into this arrangement last night with the idea of cheating on her husband. If the man did not want to take the time to pay any attention to her then she would look elsewhere. She wasn't a spinster nor would she live like one.

What she thought was going to be a quick session just to sate her needs ended up becoming much more.

While she still felt that going to bed with Soujiro was amazing that wasn't all there was to it. He wooed her with his funny remarks, his bantering and his open flirtations. It seemed that he had the uncanny ability to always bring a smile to her face.

Yet, at the same time, he would become dead serious when the situation called for it. She would bare her heart to him and he would listen to every word she said. When he spoke he did not say things that would make her happy. No, Soujiro offered genuine, objective advice even if it made her angry. That was risky for him. If he simply wanted her in the sack all he needed to do was just agree with her on everything she said and that would have been the end of it.

Soujiro did not do that.

He gave his two cents on her situation and was able to assess them in a way that only an objective listener could. Soujiro didn't say the things Miki _wanted _to hear. He said the things she _needed_ to hear. This could have backfired on him drastically. Had she been upset enough she might have just walked out on him only to realize the wisdom of his words at a later time.

The fact that Soujiro acknowledged her as more than simply a woman to keep his bed warm that night was touching to Miki. It showed that despite their distant acquaintance that he cared for her.

Miki soon smiled grimly as she thought about Tadao.

It was difficult for him to ever get through to him. Whenever she felt the need to speak of her insecurities he always seemed to be distant. Sure he would listen but Miki always felt that Tadao only listened because he _had_ to, not because he _wanted_ to.

The violet haired woman knew that Tadao loved her but she wished that he expressed it more often. Soujiro wasn't afraid to show he cared and he was only a friend, nothing more.

In the end that was what it all boiled down to. While she was flattered that Soujiro was willing to entertain her last night the fact of the matter was that she didn't feel anything more for him. He was someone whom she could speak to.

There was some guilt beginning to well from the inside of Miki's heart but she shook it off harshly.

_Why should I feel guilty about Tadao neglecting me? If he wasn't so obsessed with work then maybe he'll understand why I made the decision I did. We have been married twenty years. He really should understand without me telling him in plain words._

It was then that Miki's conscious began to refute.

_**Why not just tell him outright why you are upset with him? You know that he is a busy man with many obligations. Why make it more difficult for him with your incessant riddles? **_

_No! If Tadao cannot understand why I'm upset without straight up telling him then he deserves this. After all this time he should know._

_**Just hear yourself Miki! Your husband isn't a psychic. **_

_Sure but then why was Soujiro able to know what was making me upset?_

For a moment it seemed that Miki's conscious had nothing to say. The violet haired woman was just about to content herself that her decision on committing adultery was justified when suddenly her conscious came back with a vengeance.

_**You know Miki you can tell yourself whatever you want but it doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong. Your husband is probably at home worried to death and wondering why his wife wasn't home last night.**_

_Really? And if he cared so much he wouldn't have taken off on me in the first place._

_**Has it occurred to you that maybe he needed time to himself? That instead of finding his wife happy from his return of hard work and toil instead the first thing he hears is her nagging? Think for one minute and try to understand his point of view. Would you like it if you were gone for a week from home only to find your spouse shouting wrongful accusations at you?**_

_I-I don't know. I never thought-_

_**Of course. You weren't thinking. I'm beginning to believe that, in the end, you WANTED to find a reason to be upset with your husband just so that you can fuck around and not feel guilty afterwards. Guess what? It didn't work. **_

_No! Tadao should have known. He's in the wrong not me!_

_**Like a spoiled child. And you wonder why Tadao gets upset at you. Face it. If you wanted this problem of yours solved you could have talked to him long ago. You chose to cheat on him. Fine. But you are only deluding yourself if you don't think you would feel guilt. **_

_I'm not at fault…am I?_

The guilt hit her like a sledge hammer. Miki fell to her knees on the shower as she suddenly recollected the entirety of her marriage to her husband in the span of a few seconds. Her stomach soured and the urge to vomit became overwhelming.

Then there was last night where Soujiro fucked her like an animal. Her body…something which she promised to only share with her husband, Tadao. Now here she was breaking that promise to him and whoring herself out to another man only because she was feeling 'needy."

It was then that everywhere that Soujiro touched was repulsive, vile. It served to remind her of her sin. Suddenly Miki was scrubbing her body furiously with the luffa her skin literally being shredded raw as she tried to purge any reminder of Soujiro's presence on her body.

It wasn't working. Miki threw the luffa in frustration as she knelt down on the shower floor and started to weep earnestly.

_W-What have I done? D-Did I just have sex with another man other than Tadao? _

_Oh my god….did I just put twenty years of my marriage to the man I love the most in complete jeopardy? _

_Damn it…._

_Fuck!_

_I'm such a terrible woman. _

_I'm so sorry…Tadao…._

* * *

Soujiro woke to the sound of the shower going off inside the bathroom. He got up and parted the curtains as the sunlight entered.

His head was killing him. Obvious that he and his guest had a bit too much to drink. Even so he still could not get last night out of his head.

Never did he believe that the homely Miki Hiiragi would be such a sex fiend. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had been repressed for so long. He could not deny the fact that last night went completely beyond his expectations. He just simply could not believe that Miki was willing to indulge in some of his rougher antics.

When it was all said and done, however, he could not help but feel like crap.

This happened every time he finished having a woman for the night. While he tried to tell himself that this was okay, that Kanata would understand, the fact of the matter was that he still felt like he betrayed her. It disturbed Soujiro to know that he had completely forgotten about Kanata as he had Miki under him. Kanata ceased to exist in his mind.

Normally this would only be for an hour, perhaps two if the woman was good enough to keep him occupied.

Miki had him ensnarled for over eight hours.

Soujiro looked himself at the mirror and a sudden, irrational anger broke out as he pounded the ground with his fist. He could not believe that his lust for Miki was so strong that it overrode any trace of Kanata's existence in his mind for so long.

It was crazy.

Normally he could tell himself that it was only temporary and that Kanata would always be in his heart and mind. However Miki completely obliterated Kanata's existence when she was present. Soujiro would not lie. Miki was drop dead sexy.

Soujiro knew that the moment Miki stepped out of the shower that he would want to claim her again. Other women he could forget and discard. They only served to fulfill a physical need of his. Soujiro made that very clear to women he would sometimes take out. They understood and so did he. What he shared with other women was purely physical.

Miki went beyond that.

He enjoyed talking to her and it felt nice to know that he would be in bed with an actual human being rather than just a pleasure toy. She always seemed to be able to refute his witty remarks with witty ones of her own. Miki had proved herself to be quite wily and mischievous, something which he never would believe out of the housewife. Soujiro actually had fun last night amazing sex aside.

However, in the end, they had done an all-nighter.

That was what upset Soujiro the most. The fact that Miki pretty much forced him to forget about Kanata through her sheer sexual appeal. That with just a few sultry words she could make him forget about Kanata all over again. For how long the next time? That was up to her.

The door to the shower opened to show Miki with a towel around her waist side and head. Soujiro simply could not keep his eyes off of her. The way her pale skin glistened from the residue moisture, or how her pink lips simply begged him to go up and claim them once more.

Soujiro violently yanked his eyes away.

It was becoming very apparent to Soujiro that his lust for Miki was getting out of hand. The more he looked at her the more he wanted to claim her and as long as they were together there would be no room for Kanata. That simply could not be accepted, not in Soujiro's mind.

_What happened last night was just a one-time thing. I refuse to let her into my life any more than I already have. Not when she can cause such an irrational response from me. Kanata please forgive me. I will never again have any woman cause me to forget about you. You will always be the one in my heart. I refuse to let my lust for this woman make me forget you. _

"Soujiro."

The blue haired man did not turn to look at her. He knew that if he did then he would lose control.

"What is it?"

"W-We cannot continue this. I wanted to let you know that what happened last night will never happen again."

Soujiro wasn't sure to feel relieved or frustrated from hearing this. It was as if both his Ego and Id were in battle with one another, one side telling him to stay faithful to Kanata's memory while the other telling him to simply forget about someone who has been long dead and enjoy the company he now had.

In the end Izumi decided that enough was enough. He would make his decision now while he was in a reasonable state of mind.

"I agree. While last night might have been-"

"Stop right there Izumi. I do not want to be reminded of it anymore."

Soujiro turned to find Miki looking very upset. Her eyes, which he had not noticed previously, were red, possibly from her crying.

"Now we are referring each other by last name? How sad."

"It will stay that way Izumi. We will never be anything more than this." replied Miki with a grim smile.

"And now the guilt trip starts. Can't say that I envy your position Hiiragi. I tried to talk you out of it last night. You didn't listen and-"

"I'm very well aware of the decision I made! I do not need you to remind me of that! Just please…promise me that this won't ever happen again." snapped Miki.

"Very well."

Soujiro turned around as he knew that Miki was about to dress up to leave. His primal instincts were telling him that he was being a soft hearted fool while his heart was telling him that he made the right decision. Soujiro closed his eyes. It was doubtful that he would ever find another woman that could satisfy him so utterly but still his decision was made. He would honor Kanata's memory.

There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

Author's Note: A rather short chapter. I wanted to kind of highlight the fallout from the actions Tadao and the others have made. I know I have kind of neglected Yukari in this chapter but don't worry she'll get a lot more love coming the next chapter. Hopefully I managed to make this somewhat realistic. Anyway tell me what you guys think. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
